Juunigatsu no Love Song
by Artemis Elric
Summary: A short, fluffy songfic featuring the Elric brothers at Christmas. Elricest, postmovie.


A/N: Yes, this is Elricest. If you don't like it, fine, but no flaming allowed! Christmas is a time for joy and peace and goodwill and all manner of fluffy things. (FYI, flames are not in the least bit fluffy.) The song I'm using is the Japanese version of "12gatsu no Love Song", one of my favorites by Gackt. Enjoy!

**Juunigatsu no Love Song**

An Elricest Christmas songfic

--

_Before you know it, the city is overflowing with the December hustle and bustle… _

The cobblestone streets were full of busy shoppers, hurrying to and fro laden with packages. A chill hung in the air, the sun hidden beneath thick grey clouds. A pale light, like that of the moon, covered the city in an evening glow, broken only by the streetlights at every corner.

In the midst of the throng, a young man in a brown coat weaved through the crowd slowly, almost absently, a distant look in his golden eyes.

_While waving your hand, you call out the name of your loved one…_

"Bye, nii-san! I'll be back in a few hours, okay?"

"Al, wait!"

"What? Did you forget something?"

"I don't have anything else to do—why don't I meet you by the coffeehouse when you're done shopping?"

"Oh, good idea, nii-san! I'll be done by six, okay?"

"Okay. See you then, Al!"

_Enveloped in lovers' kindness, winter visits this city just a little bit early…_

A sudden gust of wind blew down the street, causing Edward to draw his coat more tightly around himself. _I'll never get used to these winters. I hope Al isn't too cold._ He pictured his brother scolding him for worrying too much and smiled. Just thinking of Al chased away some of the chill.

_While looking at a show window, two people pass by, arms around each other…_

Edward watched the couple with a feeling part joy, part sorrow. _Al and I won't ever be able to be so close in public... but I'll willingly give that up as long as we can be together._

He returned his gaze to the jewelry display window, to the present he'd been thinking of giving Al. He'd saved enough money. _Maybe this year…._

_While waiting for you, thoughts ride off on white breaths…_

His slow footsteps came to halt as the warm aroma of coffee surrounded him. He stood beneath the streetlight at the corner, trying to absorb some of its heat, watching his breath condense in the air before fading away.

_Maybe this year…. He's hinted at it a few times; I get the feeling that he's waiting for me. Of course it could never be official. But _we'd _know… and that's all that matters._

_As powdered snow dances down from the towering sky, our distance softly closes…_

The heavy clouds released snow that fell spiraling to the ground, flakes landing on Edward's hair, glistening brightly against the gold. Onto upraised gloved hands they fell; on one, they melted into tiny drops of water, but on the other, they remained unchanging.

The crowds began to dissipate as night fell, anxious to return home, but through the thin veil of snow, a new figure appeared on the other side of the street. As he drew nearer, a smile illuminated his face—a smile mirrored by Edward, who stepped forward to meet him.

_In the silent night, I whispered into your ears, once again I softly murmured those words…_

They reached each other just as the last shopper disappeared down the street. Smiling, suddenly shy, Al set down the bags he carried, and wordlessly Ed swept him up into his arms. Edward moved his lips against Al's ear. "Merry Christmas, Al. I love you."

_You're my precious, so forever, always, smile. You're my beloved, so I will always hold only you…_

"I love you too, nii-san," Al murmured, and they pulled back slightly. A light flush graced both their cheeks, only partly from the cold. "Merry Christmas."

Seeing that they were alone under the streetlight, they kissed softly, once, twice.

_I will hold you forever…_

They withdrew, and taking hold of his brother's hand, Alphonse lifted his purchases with the other and made as if to enter the coffeehouse.

Edward released Al's hand. "You go in, Al. There's something I need to do first."

After his brother had entered the shop, Ed headed back down the street the way he had come, slipping a hand inside his pocket to make sure he had his wallet. _This year…_

_Al and I…_

He turned back briefly to see his brother in the lighted window, smiling at him. When their eyes met, he waved and blew Ed a kiss.

Around him, the December snow continued to fall.

_Forever…_

_Hold only you._

--

A/N: In case you couldn't tell, the present Ed was going to buy for Al was... a ring. I know, I know... I'm such a romantic. -sigh-

"Juunigatsu no Love Song" (December Love Song) copyright Gackt Camui

Translation copyright Mina-P


End file.
